


Campbell's Valentine's Day

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Secret Crush, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming and the radio station is throwing a party! But Campbell is not excited. He has a huge crush on the new beautiful D.J, Rose Tyler but talking to her is hard as for asking her out? That's nearly impossible! He get's so tongue tied and nervous around her so he decides to stay home on the night of the party but cupid may have other ideas.





	Campbell's Valentine's Day

Campbell Bain stared at the radio station’s bright yellow Valentine’s Day party poster on the glass of the booth. It was almost mocking him! And for good reason.  
His gaze then wandered over to Rose Tyler, the new, beautiful blond D.J that captured his looney heart for over a year. She was everything, she was pretty, kind, funny. She was perfect! And out of Campbell’s league. He was too shy to talk to her.

Him!? Too shy!

He watched as she swayed side to side in her chair jotting down notes.

Campbell sighed.

“Blimey, she’s even pretty while she’s writing.” He muttered to himself.

Just then he heard Eddie’s voice in his ear.

“You know you can talk to her, right?” Eddie said walking by.

Campbell scowled.

“Blimey, does everyone know I like Rose Tyler!?” He remarked.

Eddie sighed glancing at bulletin notice.

“Pretty much.” He replied.

Campbell scoffed.

“Well, I can’t,” He replied. Campbell folded his arms. “It’s impossible! Completely impossible!” He rambled.

Eddie looked at him.

“Sure, ya’ can,” He replied. “Just open your mouth and talk. God, knows you do it enough.” Eddie remarked.

Campbell made a face.

“I’m serious, Eddie,” He replied. “I can’t. Every time I try the words won’t come out!” He said exasperated.

Eddie nodded.

“Alright, why don’t you ask her to the Valentine’s party instead?” He suggested.

Campbell almost laughed at that. The idea seemed absurd!

“Please,” He scoffed. “Rose Tyler is beautiful and smart and…there’s no way she’d go with a daft looney like me.” Campbell said sadly.

Eddie just shrugged.

“Well, I think you’re wrong,” He said. “But it’s up to you.” Eddie replied walking away.

Campbell just stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets feeling worse than he did before.

 

 

Valentine’s Day came and Campbell had decided to stay home. He just couldn’t face everyone at the party with their dates just too awkward and embarrassing.

He had settled in his couch in his pajamas getting ready to binge watch ‘The Crown’ when the door knocked.

Campbell sighed and got up to answer the door.

When he opened it, he was shocked to see Rose standing there. She was beautiful in her pink mini dress and flats, her blond curls framing her face perfectly.  
And then it slowly struck him...he was in his pajamas! God, Campbell really wished he could hide, right now!

“Hi!” She smiled.

Campbell smiled shyly feeling stupid.

“Hi,” He squeaked. He cleared his throat. “Um, what brings you by?” Campbell asked casually.

Rose shrugged.

“Well, I was just on my way to the station’s Valentine’s Day dance,” She explained. She smiled at him. “I’m picking up my date.” Rose added.

Campbell felt his heart drop. Her date. She was going with someone else, of course, he thought disappointed.

He nodded lowering his gaze.

“Yeah, well, I won’t keep you.” He said softly.

Campbell waited for Rose to leave but she just stood there looking at him.

He glanced at her.

“Um, what?” Campbell said.

Rose smiled.

“I’m waiting for you.” She said like it was obvious.

Campbell almost slipped off the door in shock. Did he hear right?

“Me?” He squeaked. 

She nodded.

“Yeah, you did tell Eddie, you wanted to take me, right?” Rose clarified.

His heart soared!

“Yeah,” Campbell exclaimed. He frowned confused. “Hang on, how did…?”

Rose smiled sheepishly.

“I heard you through my headphones,” She admitted. “The dial was down.” Rose explained. She glanced at him. “Hope you don’t mind if I eavesdropped?” 

Campbell just grinned. 

“I love it!” He blurted.

Rose giggled.

“Okay, then,” She nodded then looked at him. “Why didn’t you tell me you liked me?”

Campbell wasn’t sure, now. The more he thought about it the sillier it seemed.

He shrugged.

“Don’t know,” He replied honestly. “Just shy, I guess.” Campbell said.

Rose smiled.

“Me too.” She admitted.

Campbell slowly grinned. Rose liked him!

“Really?” He said.

She nodded.

The two then broke into giggles at how silly the whole thing was. That whole year they actually liked each other! Seemed silly, now, being so shy.

Rose smiled.

“So, you still want to go, then?” She asked.

Campbell nodded.

“Absolutely!” He exclaimed.

Rose suppressed a smirked looking over his attire.

“Well, you might want to change first, yeah?” She suggested.

Campbell blushed.

“Oh, right,” He said. “Be back!” Campbell declared. He made a mad dash to his room to change.

A few minutes later he was back in jeans and a white button-down shirt. 

Rose smiled.

“Much improved!” She said.

Campbell just blushed.

“Ready?” He said.

Rose tilted her head as if considering something.

"Hang on." She said then stood on tip toes giving him a soft kiss.

After the kiss Campbell grinned.

“Much better than watching ‘The Crown’!” He said happily.

Rose giggled and they intertwined fingers and left for the party as a couple!


End file.
